


The Anti-ed Danger

by nerd_musical_weirdo



Category: Anti-Septiceye - Fandom, My own version - Fandom, Sally Face (Video Games), Voices - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_musical_weirdo/pseuds/nerd_musical_weirdo
Summary: What happens when the voices take over... What happens when the only person who can save you, doesn't even want to know you... what would you do, if you were the hero and the villan in your own horror story...What if?What happens?Who knows?I do...





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."
> 
> ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

_ **The Danger And Me** _

_ **Prologue:** _

_Everyone has a routine, a constant in their lives. Some of us enjoy it, we look forwards to it and praise it. But others of us dread it, we get scared at even the thought of it. No matter what, we all relive it, in our dreams or nightmares, in our memories, in our thoughts and emotions, every day and night whether its conscious or in our subconscious. I guess I'm no different than everyone else, an endless cycle of nightmares, battles and wars; against myself, against the world, against everyone else._

_Yet when I was a little girl, in the first few years of my life, I was free from the reality of the world. I believed that there was only one true evil of the world, the Devil, but he couldn't touch us because the angels were protecting us. I thought the devil was a tall man with dark red skin and had sharp, pointed horns on his head. I believed that he had a long, spiked tail and that he carried a dangerously evil pitch fork, that he used to force the unworthy down to Hell. I thought that those who lived in Sin and used that Sin to harm others deserved to die in that Sin. I believed that only the bad people got the bad stuff, I thought that only they would experience the true wrath of God. Once upon a time, I believed all of this. I was stupid and naȉve._

_Perhaps that's why it happened to me, that's why I went through the worst pain imaginable. I stopped believing in Gods and miracles, I stopped believing and thinking about angels protecting us and the devil only going after the bad people. I was no longer afraid of evil, I no longer pitied those who went down the wrong path in life. But I also no longer felt happiness, anger nor sadness. This made people very afraid of me, afraid of the monster they had created inside a tiny, innocent girl. My fear fueled their anger, my pity created their consequences, my monster was their faults. They were all so very afraid. They made me into the worlds most feared. Soon there was little to no escape for me. I would hear rumors and stories about myself, supposed secrets I kept, terrors I had somehow created. They got scared when I seemed unfazed, unwilling to crack under the pressure of their intense hatred._

_They always seemed so surprised when I refused to tell them anything, confused on why I held all my cards so close to my chest. Then seemed almost seemed disappointed or relieved when I left their town for someplace new. I hid the fact that I heard voices, hid the truth about me being a wretched evil, tainted by all the darkness of the world. I learnt young that if you tried to tell the truth, they'd call you a freak and put you on trial to go to an insane asylum. It became clear that keeping quiet was always the best interest of myself and everyone around me._

_I regret my own stupidity for believing the lies around me and for thinking that someone would understand. There are bigger things to fear in this world, more logical and practical things to be scared of. Like human beings being one of them, the original idea of the devil was painted by the Bible was wrong. "The Devil was once an Angel, and he was God's favourite." He could be anyone, do anything and no one would realise it, not even when it's too late. Fearing people is far more realistic than a story made up by fanatics, fairy tales of miracles and lies. People are far more likely to turn out as monsters. However people seemed to always afraid of me, a 4 foot 6 girl who had giant green eyes with cotton candy pink and dazzling white hair? How is pink scary? Okay, maybe it kind of is but I dyed it to become less frightening. I was a tiny girl who frightened even the most powerful and bravest of men, it's a little ironic. There is only one thing that could ever scare me. I had met evil and darkness, I knew the truth behind it. I had been tainted by it. And the worst part of it? I wasn't actually scared at all, but I did use it to get what I wanted, what I dreamed of... Life._

_How scary is that?_  



	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."
> 
> ~ Stephen King

_**The Smile** _

_**Chapter one:** _

_I wasn't always so untrusting, I used to trust anyone, everyone who I spoke to or even smiled at me. When I smiled, laughed with people, I thought it was love; that people actually cared about me but I soon learned this wasn't the case. My mind and heart was so innocent, pure and sweetly naȉve before a certain... let's call it an 'innocent', happened then after that I started hearing the voices. They showed me what the world was really like and they helped me understand the truth behind the cruel-ness of reality. They taught me how to stop caring about what others thought and they showed me how to survive. That's all I did now, I survived._

_I suppose I should explain a bit about myself. Who I am, what I do, how I became like this, why I'm doing this... I guess I should start at the beginning. Seventeen years ago, on August 13th in the year 1993, a silent child was born. The moment her eyes opened, she smiled the sweetest, purest smile and captured the hearts of everyone around her. Her unfortunate name was Rosalyn Mae King. She was born with small tufts of shocking white hair and bright emerald green eyes. Fast forwards to when she's fives years old. She's back in that same hospital, in the very same room she was born into. Only this time, she's not smiling and she's unsure on if she'll ever smile again. She was brought into a world full of love and happiness, but after those five blissfully oblivious years, she was left alone in a world full of darkness and evil. That little girl learnt a harsh lesson that day, she learnt that the world isn't full of cupcakes and rainbows but full of corruption and pain. Even with the help from the voices inside her head, she never understood why it had to be her._

_After that moment in time, things only went downhill from there. Forced into the care of an estranged aunt from her father's side, the girl grew up very quickly; always on the move from one town to the next, moving all around the globe without any escape from her unforgiving past._

_Throughout the years, the girl grew, changed then grew again; everywhere she went, she learnt new ways to adapt and survive each and every scenario thrown at her. And each time she would finally mastered blending in, they moved and she was forced to start all over again. There wasn't a moments rest, wasn't a chance to enjoy anything, just constant change. Perhaps that's why she became the way she did, quiet and secretive, observant and shy, yet dangerous and destructive, frightful and sly. Just a single glance at her and you'd never guess there was anything wrong with her. You'd never guess how dangerous she really was._

_Now I'm getting off track, where was I? Right, surviving. If you haven't already guess, I'm Rosalyn Mae King, the little girl who turned messed up at age five. That was twelve years ago, twelve years of moving about and hating every moment of it. The bright side of it was my cousin, Lillian. She always stuck up for me against my aunt and the people who tried to drive me out of their town. She was my first and my only best friend, the only person who could stand being around being around me and the weird things, dangerous things that always seemed to happen when I was around. She was the only person who believed me about the voices and tried to help me understand them. She was the only one I trusted with the truth. Until I met them, they helped me become a new person, a happier person._

_\---------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------_

_"A month? You barely lasted a month, A FUCKING MONTH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CAN'T EVEN LAST A MONTH OF BEING NORMAL! God, you worthless freak!" My aunt Francesca yelled, her eyes snapping to me repeatedly in the mirror as we drove out of Long Beach, New Jersey. My cousin, Lillian, rolled her eyes to me and started to mimic her mother._

_"I cannot believe you managed to get us kicked out after a goddamn month... You know what, I can, I can believe that. I had date for God's sake, a date set for this friday by the way. He was actually into me! What can't you ever think of others for once in your pathetic life?! It's all about you, isn't it? It always has to be about you! The world doesn't revolve around you, Rosalyn. In fact, you're not even a fucking blimp on it, no one would even miss you if you suddenly disappeared!" I watched as her face started to turn into an ugly shade of purple of purple as she yelled, keeping silent. Lillian started making faces at her mother's head, making fun of her words, trying to get me to laugh. I slowly shook my head at her and turned to stare out at the passing scenery. Feeling a poke in the arm, I turned back to Lillian in question. She held up her ipod and a spare pair of earbuds, smiling softly at me. She always knew how to cheer me up. Taking the earbuds, I watched her press play on our playlist and let the sounds of Sanity Falls wash away all my sadness of the day._

_'_ _**Can you feel it?** _ _' I heard a voice whisper._

_'_ _**What are you waiting for? You're story isn't over...** _ _' The voice whispered, breaking through my slumber._

_'_ _**It feels good knowing what you did. YOU DID THIS, HE'S NOT COMING BACK! HE EARNED IT, YOU BOTH DID!'** _ _The voice was getting louder, almost screaming at me before it started laughing maniacally at me, mocking me. I tensed up in fear, I knew that laugh._

_**'You all thought I was gone, not worrying about anything. But I've been here this entire time, keeping an eye on this. You stopped paying attention! You're weak, just like HIM!'** _ _It laughed, mocking me as I shook in fear, desperately trying to wake up, trying to open my eyes._

_'_ _**This isn't over, I am in control now! You better be careful, because I'll always be here, always there, always watching. Say goodbye to the one you love! See you soon, little girl** _ _.' It uttered, the words echoing in my ears. Manic laughter jolted me awake, fear freezing me from within. I no longer felt safe._

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. We were still in the car, driving to god knows where, there wasn't anywhere safe for me. It was barren land of nothing but trees, there wasn't even a speck that indicated that any human being had even discovered the wasteland of trees. Perhaps I would find eternal peace here, this was my last chance to hide from it all, my last chance to start over again. I felt a nudge on my arm and turned my head towards the source, my Lillian. She gently tugged a earbud out of my ear and leaned close to whisper to me,_

_"Hey Ros, you okay? You looked like you were having an episode, was it the voices again? What did they say?" I stared back at her, unable to speak. I was scared to, we both thought the manic voice had just disappeared, gone for good. I used to listen to that voice the most, it taught me a lot, it showed me how to survive. It was my greatest and only ally, before it showed it's true colours. It was dangerous, it caused more trouble for Lillian than it did to me. She was the one who always cleaned up the messes I created, but she also took a heavy hit with all the bullying and abuse from others as well. Even from her own mother, my aunt._

_I shook my head at her and leaned my head to rest against her shoulder. I heard the whispers of the voices startup as I snuggled myself closer to her side, Lillian watched me in concern. I whispered against her neck, watching out for my aunt,_

_"It's back Lil, it's back and it's worse than before. I'm scared that this time it'll kill someone, It's dangerous." I shuddered in fear and tucked my face into the soft skin on the crook of her neck. She was my only safety net, my angel in this lonely world. I felt rather than heard her suck a deep breath in and turn to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly,_

_"Are you sure? Rosie are you absolutely certain about that? Is it really back?" she asked, her face nuzzling itself into my hair, hiding under my hood. This was our secret code to stay quiet with our secret conversations, about the voices anyway. Aunt Francesca didn't believe me about the voices, she just thought I was a monster who was far too dangerous to be alive. She wasn't completely wrong, only it wasn't me. Not completely anyway. It was the Anti-Me, the me that took over when the manic voice came out to play. It was as if it controlled my every word, my every action and it was the reason behind every consequence against both Lillian and I._

_I nodded and sighed softly. All I knew was that we were in big trouble. I only hoped that this time no one would end up hurt or worse, dead. Onto the next town and the next adventure. Good luck to them all._   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life."
> 
> ~ Jean Giraudoux

_ **Untrusted** _

_ **Chapter two:** _

_I felt Lillian stir against my shoulder as we entered the new town, The Red Devil. The sign said population 23, but it seemed to have been crossed out a few times and replaced with ineligible numbers._

_"Red Devil? How appropriate." Lillian mumbled, snuggling herself back into my side. I nodded and smiled wryly, aunt Francesca must plan ahead. It was almost a dig at me, such a sick sense of_ _humour_ _. Lillian snorted softly,_

_"I swear she does it on purpose, like she's trying to take a dig at you or something. It's sick." I chuckled lowly, turning my face towards her, staring at the top of her head. She always knew what I was thinking, even when I didn't want to say it._

_"Thanks Lil." I whispered to her, pressing my lips to her temple. She giggled and shook her head at me. She was always the fearless one between us. We remained quiet as aunt Francesca drove through the town, our minds racing with possible outcomes of this new town._

_Aunt Francesca pulled into a parking lot beside an apartment complex and turned the engine off before turning to us with a scowl set on her face._

_"Now listen carefully Rosalyn Mae, this town is so far out they won't know who or what you are. Don't fuck this up this time. This is your last fucking warning, Rosalyn Mae King. God, even your parents would be sick of you by now. You're lucky I'm doing this for you." She told me firmly, eyes set hard with hatred as she watched me._

_"Do I make myself clear, Rosalyn Mae?" She asked, voice hardening with each word. I just nodded and turned my gaze to the window, feeling Lillian's hand slip into mine and squeeze it tightly. I squeezed hers back in reassurance and studied our new home for god knows how long._

_'_ _**You're not ready** _ _' The voices whispered, mixing together into one,_

_'_ _**Not yet. Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Smile.** _ _' They whispered, they reassured me, relaxing my tense body. Lillian noticed me relax and smiled softly, knowing what calmed me down further. She always knew. Then it happened._

_'_ _**It's time to restart the game.** _ _' Manic laughter echoed in my ears, freezing my body again. It was going to happen again._

_Lillian nudged my arm, making me turn to her. She smiled softly and held her_ _iPod_ _out to me._

_"Come on, let's get this over with. You don't even have to talk to anyone this time, okay? You can hide in that oversized hoodie you love so much." She laughed, she knew I couldn't resist the offer. I nodded and reached my hand out for the_ _iPod_ _, wanting to drown the manic voice out with the soft sounds of bass and drums. She laughed again and pulled me out of the car. Damn, I thought I had gotten away with not moving, she shook her head amused and threw my favourite hoodie on my head._

_Pulling it on, I tucked my hair into the hood; plugging the earbuds in, ready to press play. Nodding along to the beat, I picked up my bag and a box filled with old trinkets from all the places we had been before running. Looking up at the apartments, I wondered how long we would last here._

_I followed Lillian through the doors and hid myself beside her as we waited for the elevator to arrive. I felt her move forwards once it arrived and was ready to follow before stopping short, bumping into her back. I was confused, why did she stop? I peeked over her shoulder and was surprised to see two boys standing in front of us, staring back at us in shock. I turned my face to catch a glimpse at Lillian, only to stop short once my eyes locked with one of the boys. We ended up stuck in a staring contest._

_Our staring contest was broken once I moved my eyes to study him. Though he was taller than both Lillian and I, he was still quite short for a boy. His hair was a beautiful deep indigo blue, like the ocean on a cold winter's night when the silver moonlight hits the water just right. I slowly moved my eyes down to study his face. He looked young, sweet but his candy blue eyes looked aged, as if he'd seen hell and trauma. I dropped my gaze to his clothes, ripped jeans and a baggy sweatshirt that showcased a familiar logo that was faded. I watched his hands fiddle with something, it looked like a vamped up, custom mobile phone. His body shifted uncomfortably and tensed which caused my gaze to snap back to his face, he was mouthing something. Or perhaps he was just talking, I wasn't able to hear anything over the pumping music flowing from my earbuds. I turned my eyes back to the taller boy next to him, skimming my gaze over his long brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and lean body. He seemed to also be talking, his focus on Lillian and yet his body was stood protectively in front of the smaller boy. From what I could tell, they weren't related, they looked nothing alike. Best friends maybe?_

_I felt Lillian gesture to me and turned my head towards her direction, watching her smile her polite smile she uses every time we arrive at a new town. Her eyes narrowed slightly, seemingly unamused at something before smiling coldly towards the two boys and stepping back into my personal bubble. Squeaking quietly, I reached a hand out from underneath the box to hold onto the back of her shirt. Ducking my head towards her shoulder, I gently bit down as the boys passed us, tightening my grip on her when one of the boys stopped beside us and turned to face us. It seemed like he hesitated before following his friend again. It felt like an eternity before Lillian started moving again with me following close behind as we entered the elevator. I felt her heave a heavy sigh before turning to me and resting her head on mine, we were both getting tired of this._

_\---------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------_

_After finishing unpacking the last of the books and trinkets that both Lillian and I had collected over the years, I stood in the middle of the small bedroom and searched for my next box. Nodding my head along to the beat pounding through my earbuds and through the constant noise of voices in my head. I felt her before I saw her as I danced silently along to the music. She mouthed something to me and gestured me over, taking my hand before writing on it,_

_'_ _**Frans getting antsy. Let's bail!** _ _' We had gotten good at this style of communication, especially when aunt Francesca was in a bad mood. This was usually after a bad date or a meeting about me. I grabbed Lillian's hoodie off the unmade bed and ran after her, following her out of the apartment. Throwing the hoodie on her head, I pulled an earbud out and held it out towards her. She laughed at me and threw her hoodie on properly before plugging into my very special world, my personal one that I never shared with any other. She smiled ruefully and shook her head in amusement, she knew this playlist like she knew me, like the back of her hand._

_We walked through the hallway and got back into the elevator, clicking the button to go to the first floor. Since we were located on the sixth floor, it would take a while to get out of the building._

_"How you feeling, Lyn? Has you-know-what spoken to you again yet?" Lillian asked, taking my hand into hers. I shook my head and bit my lip thoughtfully._

_"Those boys from yesterday? Did they give you hassle, Lily? I can go and kick their asses for you if you'd like?" I looked at her as I spoke my whispers. She laughed softly and entwined our fingers together as the bell went to indicate the doors opening. They opened to reveal the said boys standing in front of the doors. I tensed and shifted my body in front of Lillian, ready to fight if they even dared to say something that would upset her. Lillian groaned softly behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me back from attacking._

_"Down_ _Ri_ _-Roo, it's okay. They're our new neighbours." Lillian said, tightening her hold around me. The tall boy smirked towards her and opened his mouth, that's all it took for me to break free and start punching him,_

_"Don't want your little boyfriend to get hurt, little girl?" All I could hear was Lily's screams as I hit the boy repeatedly, not giving him a chance to block my blows._

_"_ _ROSALYN_ _MAE_ _STOP IT! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN, NOR WILL I HELP YOU WITH IT!_ _I'LL_ _ALWAYS HATE YOU, MONSTER!" I froze as that left her lips, unable to believe that my sweet Lillian said those words, that she said the one word she swore I wasn't. The world around us grew tense with guilt and regret._

_"Rosie... I..." I scoffed angrily and slowly got up, turning to face her,_

_"You're right Lillian Williams, we are a monster. And doesn't that fucking scare you to death?" I spat_ _before_ _storming out of the apartment complex doors and away from my 'precious' cousin. A monster, the one word I truly hated, the one thing she promised I could never be. I guess that just wasn't true._


	4. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life."
> 
> ~ Jean Giraudoux

_ **Untrusted** _

_ **Chapter two:** _

_I felt Lillian stir against my shoulder as we entered the new town, The Red Devil. The sign said population 23, but it seemed to have been crossed out a few times and replaced with ineligible numbers._

_"Red Devil? How appropriate." Lillian mumbled, snuggling herself back into my side. I nodded and smiled wryly, aunt Francesca must plan ahead. It was almost a dig at me, such a sick sense of_ _humour_ _. Lillian snorted softly,_

_"I swear she does it on purpose, like she's trying to take a dig at you or something. It's sick." I chuckled lowly, turning my face towards her, staring at the top of her head. She always knew what I was thinking, even when I didn't want to say it._

_"Thanks Lil." I whispered to her, pressing my lips to her temple. She giggled and shook her head at me. She was always the fearless one between us. We remained quiet as aunt Francesca drove through the town, our minds racing with possible outcomes of this new town._

_Aunt Francesca pulled into a parking lot beside an apartment complex and turned the engine off before turning to us with a scowl set on her face._

_"Now listen carefully Rosalyn Mae, this town is so far out they won't know who or what you are. Don't fuck this up this time. This is your last fucking warning, Rosalyn Mae King. God, even your parents would be sick of you by now. You're lucky I'm doing this for you." She told me firmly, eyes set hard with hatred as she watched me._

_"Do I make myself clear, Rosalyn Mae?" She asked, voice hardening with each word. I just nodded and turned my gaze to the window, feeling Lillian's hand slip into mine and squeeze it tightly. I squeezed hers back in reassurance and studied our new home for god knows how long._

_'_ _**You're not ready** _ _' The voices whispered, mixing together into one,_

_'_ _**Not yet. Don't worry, you'll get your chance. Smile.** _ _' They whispered, they reassured me, relaxing my tense body. Lillian noticed me relax and smiled softly, knowing what calmed me down further. She always knew. Then it happened._

_'_ _**It's time to restart the game.** _ _' Manic laughter echoed in my ears, freezing my body again. It was going to happen again._

_Lillian nudged my arm, making me turn to her. She smiled softly and held her_ _iPod_ _out to me._

_"Come on, let's get this over with. You don't even have to talk to anyone this time, okay? You can hide in that oversized hoodie you love so much." She laughed, she knew I couldn't resist the offer. I nodded and reached my hand out for the_ _iPod_ _, wanting to drown the manic voice out with the soft sounds of bass and drums. She laughed again and pulled me out of the car. Damn, I thought I had gotten away with not moving, she shook her head amused and threw my favourite hoodie on my head._

_Pulling it on, I tucked my hair into the hood; plugging the earbuds in, ready to press play. Nodding along to the beat, I picked up my bag and a box filled with old trinkets from all the places we had been before running. Looking up at the apartments, I wondered how long we would last here._

_I followed Lillian through the doors and hid myself beside her as we waited for the elevator to arrive. I felt her move forwards once it arrived and was ready to follow before stopping short, bumping into her back. I was confused, why did she stop? I peeked over her shoulder and was surprised to see two boys standing in front of us, staring back at us in shock. I turned my face to catch a glimpse at Lillian, only to stop short once my eyes locked with one of the boys. We ended up stuck in a staring contest._

_Our staring contest was broken once I moved my eyes to study him. Though he was taller than both Lillian and I, he was still quite short for a boy. His hair was a beautiful deep indigo blue, like the ocean on a cold winter's night when the silver moonlight hits the water just right. I slowly moved my eyes down to study his face. He looked young, sweet but his candy blue eyes looked aged, as if he'd seen hell and trauma. I dropped my gaze to his clothes, ripped jeans and a baggy sweatshirt that showcased a familiar logo that was faded. I watched his hands fiddle with something, it looked like a vamped up, custom mobile phone. His body shifted uncomfortably and tensed which caused my gaze to snap back to his face, he was mouthing something. Or perhaps he was just talking, I wasn't able to hear anything over the pumping music flowing from my earbuds. I turned my eyes back to the taller boy next to him, skimming my gaze over his long brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and lean body. He seemed to also be talking, his focus on Lillian and yet his body was stood protectively in front of the smaller boy. From what I could tell, they weren't related, they looked nothing alike. Best friends maybe?_

_I felt Lillian gesture to me and turned my head towards her direction, watching her smile her polite smile she uses every time we arrive at a new town. Her eyes narrowed slightly, seemingly unamused at something before smiling coldly towards the two boys and stepping back into my personal bubble. Squeaking quietly, I reached a hand out from underneath the box to hold onto the back of her shirt. Ducking my head towards her shoulder, I gently bit down as the boys passed us, tightening my grip on her when one of the boys stopped beside us and turned to face us. It seemed like he hesitated before following his friend again. It felt like an eternity before Lillian started moving again with me following close behind as we entered the elevator. I felt her heave a heavy sigh before turning to me and resting her head on mine, we were both getting tired of this._

_\---------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------_

_After finishing unpacking the last of the books and trinkets that both Lillian and I had collected over the years, I stood in the middle of the small bedroom and searched for my next box. Nodding my head along to the beat pounding through my earbuds and through the constant noise of voices in my head. I felt her before I saw her as I danced silently along to the music. She mouthed something to me and gestured me over, taking my hand before writing on it,_

_'_ _**Frans getting antsy. Let's bail!** _ _' We had gotten good at this style of communication, especially when aunt Francesca was in a bad mood. This was usually after a bad date or a meeting about me. I grabbed Lillian's hoodie off the unmade bed and ran after her, following her out of the apartment. Throwing the hoodie on her head, I pulled an earbud out and held it out towards her. She laughed at me and threw her hoodie on properly before plugging into my very special world, my personal one that I never shared with any other. She smiled ruefully and shook her head in amusement, she knew this playlist like she knew me, like the back of her hand._

_We walked through the hallway and got back into the elevator, clicking the button to go to the first floor. Since we were located on the sixth floor, it would take a while to get out of the building._

_"How you feeling, Lyn? Has you-know-what spoken to you again yet?" Lillian asked, taking my hand into hers. I shook my head and bit my lip thoughtfully._

_"Those boys from yesterday? Did they give you hassle, Lily? I can go and kick their asses for you if you'd like?" I looked at her as I spoke my whispers. She laughed softly and entwined our fingers together as the bell went to indicate the doors opening. They opened to reveal the said boys standing in front of the doors. I tensed and shifted my body in front of Lillian, ready to fight if they even dared to say something that would upset her. Lillian groaned softly behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me back from attacking._

_"Down_ _Ri_ _-Roo, it's okay. They're our new neighbours." Lillian said, tightening her hold around me. The tall boy smirked towards her and opened his mouth, that's all it took for me to break free and start punching him,_

_"Don't want your little boyfriend to get hurt, little girl?" All I could hear was Lily's screams as I hit the boy repeatedly, not giving him a chance to block my blows._

_"_ _ROSALYN_ _MAE_ _STOP IT! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN, NOR WILL I HELP YOU WITH IT!_ _I'LL_ _ALWAYS HATE YOU, MONSTER!" I froze as that left her lips, unable to believe that my sweet Lillian said those words, that she said the one word she swore I wasn't. The world around us grew tense with guilt and regret._

_"Rosie... I..." I scoffed angrily and slowly got up, turning to face her,_

_"You're right Lillian Williams, we are a monster. And doesn't that fucking scare you to death?" I spat_ _before_ _storming out of the apartment complex doors and away from my 'precious' cousin. A monster, the one word I truly hated, the one thing she promised I could never be. I guess that just wasn't true._


	5. IIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All of us labour in webs spun long before we were born."
> 
> ~ William Faulkner

**_ Web Of Lies _ **

**_ Chapter three: _ **

_I wandered around the town, hiding in the shadows whenever someone appeared. I wanted to remain invisible for a little longer. I ducked low into an alleyway and started towards the woods, moving swiftly forwards to the trees. I could feel eyes on me as I almost ran into the trees. Lillian's words echoed in my head, forcing me to clench my fists angrily. Monster... Monster... She promised, she always promised._

**_\----------------------------_ ** **_FLASHBACK_ ** **_\----------------------------_ **

**_'MONSTER! MONSTER! THE DEVIL'S WITCH! YOU'RE A MONSTER!'_ **

**_'YOU MURDERER FREAK!'_ **

**_'HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! LEAVE!'_ **

**_'NO ONE WANTS YOU!'_ **

**_'WORTHLESS!'_ **

**_'JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU WITCH!'_ **

**_'MURDERER!'_ **

**_'FREAK!'_ **

**_'BITCH!'_ **

**_'LEAVE!'_ **

**_MONSTER! MONSTER!'_ **

**_'Please stop! I'm sorry, just stop!' I screamed helplessly, tears raining down my face as they yelled at me, throwing things at my broken body. I felt alone, abandoned. I wanted them to stop, begging them to stop but they didn't listen, they just wouldn't stop. Then I heard her, my angel, my Lily!_ **

**_'THAT'S ENOUGH! How could you?! She's just a little girl! She didn't do anything! If anyone's the monsters, it's all of you guys! Shame on you! SHAME ON ALL OF YOU!' She yelled angrily, moving to stand in front of me protectively. She was my darling angel, my Lily-Pad. She always saved me._ **

**_'She's not a monster! You lot are!' She screamed, those words would forever echo in my head whenever I heard the world "MONSTER!" She will always be my guardian angel._ **

**_\----------------------------_ ** **_FLASHBACK_ ** **_\----------------------------_ **

_I winced as the memories came flooding back to me, all the insults and sneers, threats and taunts. One by one, they chipped away at the stone walls of my defenses and destroyed the dam that held back all my tears from over the years. This was the only time the word 'MONSTER' had ever hurt me. I couldn't clear my thoughts, they just wouldn't shake away no matter how hard I tried to shake my head. They were buried inside of me, dug down so deep that there was no reach them to pull them out or so I thought. I rubbed my eyes roughly, trying to eliminate all traces of tears and slumped against a tree trunk, sliding down it to the forest floor._

_I never understood why human beings were so happy to bran anything they didn't like a 'MONSTER'. 'Monster /_ _ˈmɒnstə_ _/ noun; a large, ugly and frightening imaginary creature.' It's also defined as, 'A thing of extraordinary or daunting size.' But it could_ _also_ _be a verb; 'criticize or reprimand severely.' And yet, I cannot see where it says 'an insult to use against a terrified little girl who is mourning silently for her lost family, scared for her life after a heinous incident that left her alone, rejected and cast aside, shunned by the entire world save for one, one angel who gave her a chance.' Can you?_

_Sighing softly, I ran a hand down my face before ruffling my hair, messing it up even more and tangling it into no return. Perhaps I could get Lily to... No, I can't, not after that. I slumped my shoulders, suddenly exhausted with the day and other people. I sighed again and let my head fall back against the trunk, hearing it thud softly against the bark before I let myself get lost in my memories. I ended up so deep in those thoughts that I didn't notice the flash of deep indigo blue that flew by my vision, nor did I realise the hand coming towards my face._

_"Hey... You okay?" I heard a deep voice ask before feeling a feathery sensation brushing against my cheek._

_Flinching, my head jerked up and narrowly missed the chin hovering above me as the person in front of me jumped back out of the way. My head slammed back against the rough bark of the tree, erupting a sharp pain from the middle of my head._

_"FUCK!" The deep voice yelled as I groaned softly in pain. A cold touch gently prodded the lump forming on the back of my head._

_"Shit, are you okay?" The voice rumbled near my ear as the cold fingers continued prodding at the knot appearing on the back of my head.My vision was filled with indigo blue, the smell of chocolate and leather filled my nose. Wisps of softness butterfly kissed my cheeks as the person leaned over me. I squeaked softly in response and they moved back to stare into my face. I stared back at the indigo boy, his candy blue eyes searching mine carefully. His face was marred with a deep frown as he studied me,_

_"Huh?" I replied stupidly, my voice barely a whisper as I lost myself in his gaze. He chuckled breathily and gestured to my head._

_"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you and make you jump like that." He said just as softly, turning a sweet shade of pink._

_Blushing myself, I looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, causing him to look away shyly._

_"Umm, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I was lost in thought... Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, running a hand through the tangled mane that was my hair. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shook his head._

_"I'm okay, you missed thankfully."_

_I giggled awkwardly and nodded,_

_"Good... Umm, may I ask who you are? Why did you follow me here?" my head tilted to the side as I asked my questions. He looked around uncertainly and bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders loosely._

_"You uh, you went really hard at Leo. Then that girl, your sister? She wasn't right to say that to you." He mumbled, the unfamiliar name dropping from his lips easily, it was one well used. He saw my head tilt again in confusion and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He cleared his throat before clarifying._

_"Leo's the guy you went crazy on and punched.I mean he kinda deserved it, you know? He was a bit of a dick to you." He looked really uncomfortable as he spoke, keeping his eyes on anything but me. Was it me? Did I make him uncomfortable? Oh God, did he know? About me, who I was, what I was accused of? That I was on the run?_

_"Umm, are you okay? Do you know who I am?" I asked curiously, studying him intently to catch any lies. His gaze slowly met mine and his face screwed up in confusion._

_"Uhh, am I supposed to?" He asked, purely confused. I watched his face carefully, trying to catch him out. He stared back, eyes light and genuine. That was the first time since my parents died that someone looked me in the eyes, even Lillian didn't like to look me in the eyes. Slowly, he raised his eyebrow at me causing my cheeks to flush bright red and me to turn away shyly._

_"My names Noah and you are...?" He asked, falling back to sit in front of me.I turned my face back to watch him, studying his every move so intensely that my vision started to blur. He fidgeted under my gaze, tugging at his sweater sleeves anxiously._

_"Umm, can you not stare at me please? It's kinda creeping me out." He asked self-consciously, shifting softly as if to hide himself from me. I just blinked at him and nodded my head slowly,_

_"Just trying to figure you out. I'm Rosalyn. Are you scared of me?" I asked and frowned at his wince as he avoided my gaze._

_"Uhh, yeah. You punched my best friend, I'm worried you might punch me as well if I say or do the wrong thing..." He said, his tone soft and careful as he spoke. I couldn't help myself, I laughed bitterly and mocked him,_

_"Oh yes, you should be careful. Dontcha know?" I leaned in closer and whispered roughly at him, my tone harsh and condescending._

_"I'm a motherfucking monster!" I watched him flinch back at my tone, fear filling his eyes rapidly. I scoffed softly and shook my head in disgust. we weren't going to last very long here at all. I stood up angrily and turned my back on the boy that I would soon forget._

_"Goodbye blue boy, I doubt we'll be here very long to even learn each others names, let alone each others faces." I sneered before walking away, hands in my pockets and my head down. I guess it was time to face the music and go back to the apartments. I just knew that aunt Francesca would be waiting there to yell at me, maybe even throw a few things at me, whatever was closest to her usually._

_**\---------------------------** _ _**XXXXXXXXXXXXX** _ _**\---------------------------** _

_I slowly tiptoed into a new apartment door and listened for noises that indicated where aunt Francesca was and what kind of mood she was in. Listening out carefully, I slowly opened the door and slipped inside. In that single moment, I felt something hard and jagged hit my face and scratch down my cheek deeply. Flinching back, I threw my arms up to protect my face as more objects were thrown my way, hitting my body hard with each throw._

_"YOU USELESS CHILD! BARELY A DAY HERE AND YOU'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO FUCK THINGS UP?! YOU JUST HAVE TO BE A WORTHLESS MONSTER, DON'T YOU?!" Francesca yelled, her voice always filled with more rage and hatred. I did my best not to utter a sound, not even voicing my pain in the fear of her anger and her next move._

_" YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO THAT BOY YOU BEAT UP AND YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO HIM OR SO HELP GOD, I WILL MAKE YOUR LAST PUNISHMENT LOOK LIKE A TREAT COMPARED TO WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU, AM I UNDERSTOOD, ROSALYN MAE KING?!" I nodded quickly, softly whimpering as the sharp edge of a book hit me in the stomach._

_"Your mother should've gotten rid of you before you became such a freak. Good-for-nothing, wretched murderer!" She sneered, pure hatred filling her eyes as she glared at me._

_"WELL?! FUCKING GO THEN!" She screamed at me and grabbed my arms, throwing me out the door and into the hallway wall before slamming the door closed and locking it._

_My hands shook as I got out my phone and slowly switched it on, leaning against the wall heavily. As soon as it turned on, it went crazy with notifications from Lillian.43 missed calls and over 70 text messages. I wiped my eyes and fired a quick text to her, asking for where she was. It was barely a second later before she called me,_

_"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I'M AT LEO'S PLACE, IN THE BASEMENT! ROSIE, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MY ROSIE!" She cried down the phone, I just sighed and hung up._

_Whimpering softly, I stumbled to the elevator and leaned heavily against the doors as I pressed the button and waited. I lifted my head to the ding and fell forwards as the doors opened, wobbling my way in before slumping against the wall and pressing the button for the basement. I gently pressed the bruised parts of my body, wincing in pain and slowly assessed the damage Francesca did. She really did a number on me this time._

_The bell dinged again and the doors slowly opened, revealing the dark hallway that was the basement. Hobbling my way out of the doors, I slowly made my way to the apartment door. Cautiously, I knocked on the door and ducked my head low as I waited, terrified to face anyone else. The door flew open and a sharp gasp was heard before arms circled me and I was pulled tightly to a chest, held carefully against a warm body._

_"Oh, my Rosie. My poor Rosie. I'm so, so, so sorry! Oh, Rosie..." Lily cried, burying her face into my neck. I clung to her, as if she was my only life-line. She WAS my only life-line, the only reason why I was still alive._

_"Yo, Lillian whose at the door... Holy shit!" A gravelly voice said shocked, coming closer to us._

_"What the fuck happened to you..."_


End file.
